Friends in Love
by whoareyoutojudge
Summary: My first Stand by Me fan fic my praragraphs are messed up not my fault im working with a new system. Basically its My life with some nams from stand by me and some characters too. please r&r its very intersting ive been told
1. Chapter 1

i do not own stand by me or anything affiliated with stand by me. i own my characters and

my characters only anything afilliated with stand by me or any other published work is purely

coincidental. this story is based on the events of my life from this summer to christmas break

some events however are fictional.First names are the same but last names have been changed

for privacy matters.Instead i did use the last names of two characters from the original stand by me

for the two main characters Phillip(me) and Charity

CHAPTER 1:The Summer It All Began

"Well another shitty year of school", said Phillip as he walked up to his friend Matthew

"Yep, at least you have football to look foward to you traitor", Matthew joked

"Traitor? I don't remember any pact saying we couldnt be jocks and in advanced courses too" said Phillip smiling."There comes Micheal"

"Hey guys what ya'll talking 'bout"questioned the mixed 14 year-old

"Nada" replied Phillip and Matthew simultaneously.

"Ah, say Phillip havent you gotten taller" Micheal asked.

"A little bit im like 6'1" now, but I've bulked up a lil' bit too weightlifting over the summer helped a..."

At that moment a platinum blonde girl about 5'2"about 14 or 15 walked by,accompanied by

mixed girl of about the same age.

"Who's that" Micheal and Matthew asked at the same time

"Yo,Phil you know her?" questioned Matthew.

Phillip unaware of his surrounding just stared at the blonde girl as memories of his middle school

days flooded back to him.

"Hey cuz snap out of it and tell us who that chick is" said Micheal

"Remember that girl i told you about from when i was in middle school before I transfered here?"

"Yeah"

"Thats her Charity LaChance"

"Damn man you're right shes amazing"

"Touch her and die" a voice came from behind them

"Eric who the fuck you think you are you little prick" said Phillip angrily

"I'm her boyfriend Chambers and if you touch her ill fucking kill you no matter how big you are"

said the badly acne stricken, big nosed teen as he walked towards her.

The bell rung. "Hey, whats you guys got first block" asked Phillip

"Gym" the two said with a shudder"and you?"

"Gym" the athlete said


	2. Chapter 2

In gym the three guys discussed what happened over the summer. Matt had become a

pothead. Phillip had become a hopeless romantic and a ladies man. Micheal still the same Star Wars

loving, not a care in the world person.

After they dressed out and lifted weights the hit the feild. Phillip suprisingly out ran the entire

class. After that they headed to 2nd block same folks from the year before and from the previous class.

The teacher Mr. Harvey was hated by the gang immediately. Then lunch came and things got heated.

Phillip was talking to Charity as Eric walked up behind them.

"Chambers get the fuck away from my girl!"

Phillip turned around and replied with a fist breaking Eric's nose and knocking him out cold. Bronson Merril,

Eric's cronie, came charging at Phillip. Phillip side-stepped and Bronson met a brick wall. Two young men

and blood surrounded Phillip. Confused he ran for the closest safest place he could find. While in a hiding

in the woods Phillip came to grips with what happened. When he returned to school he was suspened for

skipping and fighting.

A Week Later...

"Phillip, are you ok" Charity asked on the morning of his return.

"Yeah I'm good, sorry about Eric" he apologized.

"Don't worry about him we broke up." She told him.

He thought for a minute and started to ask her out. When he opened his mouth these words sent him to rock

bottom. "I'm dating a guy named Ricky Howard now." Phillip was crushed.

Months later Phillip and Charity had become good friends again. They sat on a truck bed at Charity's

brother-in-law's shop talking for about 2 hours. Phillip realized something at that moment but was to afraid to

say it. He loved Charity and he always had he just never realized what he felt was love.

Weeks went on with Phillip holding in his emotions. Until he just couldn't handle it anymore. That day

at lunch he let everything come out.


End file.
